


The Lonely Sea and the Sky

by BlackVelvetSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drowning, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvetSky/pseuds/BlackVelvetSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What didn't Dean love about the sea?  It was calm and quiet.  The only sounds were the slight breeze, the waves lapping up against the sides of the boat, and Dean's deep, steady breathing.  As Dean was thinking, he didn't realize that underneath the waves, someone was watching him.  His name was Castiel, and he was a merman, a true creature of the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from John Masefield's poem, "Sea-Fever"
> 
> I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,  
> And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by;  
> And the wheel’s kick and the wind’s song and the white sail’s shaking,  
> And a grey mist on the sea’s face, and a grey dawn breaking.
> 
> I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide  
> Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;  
> And all I ask is a windy day with the white clouds flying,  
> And the flung spray and the blown spume, and the sea-gulls crying.
> 
> I must go down to the seas again, to the vagrant gypsy life,  
> To the gull’s way and the whale’s way where the wind’s like a whetted knife;  
> And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover,  
> And quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trick’s over.

Dean had felt the sea's calling for a long time now. As a child, he'd sat on the sandy shore, watching the waves roll in and fall away again. He loved the smell of the sea, the salty, briny, pungent yet clean scent. The cool ocean breeze. The dolphins, their fins appearing, arching over the crest of a wave. What didn't Dean love about the sea?

So today he was returning. He walked down the old wooden dock, where he had walked many times before as a child. The weathered wood had been baking in the sun all day, and it warmed Dean's bare feet as he reached his sailboat.

Dean remembered the hours and hours of time he had poured into learning how to sail. His father had taught him, in hopes that Dean would join the Navy. Dean never did, although he loved the sea, he hated how often they had moved as children due to their father's job.

Nevertheless, Dean was still a good sailor, and when he was out on the water it was the only time he could really think clearly. Dean could find himself when he was out there; he came to terms with a lot of things about himself while he was sailing. This time, it wouldn't be him who would learn a lesson.

Dean set sail, and once he was fairly far away from shore, he sat down and just drifted. He wasn't out too deep, but he was out far enough so that he couldn't hear any loud noises from the beach or other boats.

The sky was a light gray, like a gull's feather. The waves were deep blue green, so dark that Dean couldn't see any more than two inches deep, even when he looked straight down. 

It was calm and quiet. The only sounds were the slight breeze, the waves lapping up against the sides of the boat, and Dean's deep, steady breathing.

Dean figured that it was good for him to be out here. After his father had died a few months ago, Dean hadn't been able to get himself on the water. The memories of his father were too strong here. Finally now, Dean could remember his father in peace. Granted, his dad wouldn't have won any "Best Parenting" awards, but he had tried his hardest with what life had given him, and Dean had respected him. It was hard for Dean to realize that it was just him and Sam left now.

In fact, with Sam living far away from Dean, becoming a lawyer, getting married to his college sweetheart, Dean felt like he was the only one still living in the past, when they had still been a family. Dean Winchester was lonely and unhappy.

As Dean was thinking, he didn't realize that underneath the waves, someone was watching him.


	2. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what is lurking underneath the waters, watching Dean on his sailboat.

From the waist up, the creature appeared to be human, except for the gills on his neck and the webbing between his fingers. He had the chest and head of a man, with soft, tousled dark hair that swayed gently in the water, and piercing blue eyes.

Below that though, he had the tail of a fish instead of legs. It was long and black, and the tips were almost feathery. When the sun would hit it, some scales would glow, iridescent in the light. They were a multitude of colors, glimmering deep purple, dark red, midnight blue, forest green, and a rare few were even golden.

His name was Castiel, and he was a merman, a true creature of the deep.

"Cas, why'd you drag me up to the surface?" This was his brother, Balthazar. "Is there any purpose here, other than to ogle that human that you're in love with?" 

"I'm not in love with him Balthazar," Castiel said, "I have only seen him twice."

"And you still haven't made contact, despite your obvious attraction to the man, which, frankly, I have no understanding of." Balthazar's tail flicked in irritation.

"Father does not allow us to make contact, Balthazar, regardless of the situation."

"Oh, screw him, Cas! Take a page out of Lucifer's book and rebel a little! It's obvious you care for this guy, so do something about it!"

"You know I can't, Balthazar," Cas said, his voice rising. "Now stop pestering me."

Balthazar sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine then. I'll leave you to be a good little boy and moon over this guy just so Daddy won't get mad."

Balthazar turned and swam away, his rich purple tail flicking behind him.

Castiel waited there for a few more hours. He watched Dean sit, perfectly still on his sailboat. He occasionally sipped from a bottle of beer or turned to look at something else, but everything about him radiated tranquility. 

Cas enjoyed seeing Dean at peace and happy, even though he barely knew the man. Yet he felt a strange connection to Dean, although he had no idea what they had in common, or if Castiel was just imagining the bond, out of desperate need to connect with someone else.

Cas wasn't sure what to do, so he waited and he watched. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but something about the man on the boat made him stay. He felt he had a calling to help this man, and he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment with criticism, requests, tips, or anything else. I'll try to update quickly.  
> Thanks again!
> 
> -Sparrow


End file.
